Mortal Coil
by MilkyWay432
Summary: Santana Lopez has superpowers, but does the fiery Latina have what it takes to be a hero? Or will she lose Brittany forever? Brittana Fanfic with a side of Faberry - Summary is poop so read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **A/N:** This story may take a few chapters to really get going on the superhero theme so bare with me :) I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I promise the 2nd is longer! Happy reading - Milky

* * *

Junior year was amazing for Santana, she's head cheerleader at William McKinley High school, and coming out to her family and all of school couldn't of gone better. The initial fear of losing her position as top bitch scattered when the halls of McKinley just listened and watched in awe of her speech.

—

Principal Figgins made his way to the front of the gym, Santana following closely with Quinn by her side, they climbed the steps to the make do stage and she peered at the knowing faces of her classmates, gulped inaudibly and started her small speech "My fellow highschoolers" _better start off formal for these losers_ "you clearly know from Jacob Ben Israels most recent blog post" as Santana said his name she pointed an icy look at the small jewish boy with a dirty and disheveled afro, who, for his part, looked like a guilty toddler "that i am incredibly, profoundly and utterly gay" Santana took a moment to glance at her audience, expecting disgusted, shocked and appalled faces. But to her surprise they looked. Happy? She continued, her confident demeanor not wavering for a second "Whether you love it, hate it, or couldn't care less its true, and i am still your Head cheerleader" She turned, faced with a smirking Quinn and nodded. Quinn strode to the microphone and added a quick "and Im gay too" and with that McKinley launched to their feet and cheered, their roars echoing all around the gymnasium. Santana didn't know if they were cheering for equality, them or the fact they might be an item but seeing Quinn's relieved and delighted face as they hugged and giggled, she realized she didn't care.

—

Looking back on that particular joyous memory she realized she didn't even know how Jacob got a picture of her kissing that red head at work, but she didn't really care that much because her ass looked amazing in that photo. and shortly after that speech she went and told her parents, who were so supportive and just kept weeping and saying "mi hermosa" over and over, especially her mother, her abuela was amazing too, asking her who the special lady was, Santana just chuckled and said "the only special lady i have in my life is you abuela" because admitting her hopeless crush on Brittany The Straightest Girl Ever Pierce was not something she wanted to do.

Quinn, unfortunately didn't have such a good year, she got dumped by her boyfriend Finn, which she didn't really care about seeing as she was out and all but what really pissed her off was that he dumped her for Rachel Berry, aka the biggest diva in history and Quinns schoolgirl crush for the best part of 8 years. Rachel, in Santanas opinion, was the loudest most obnoxious little troll the world had seen. But Santana would purse her lips and nod along whenever Quinn would gush to her about how Rachel sang this or how Rachel sang that, because Santana was nice. Well, nice to Quinn. _Sometimes._ But the big thing was her parents, the Fabrays were utterly revolted that their precious _Quinnie_ was gay and wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

 _Okay_ , Quinn thought. _You can do this, you done it at the assembly in front of hundreds of people, you can do it to two_. She stepped into her mansion of a house in the west of Lima, scuffed her shoes on the delicate door mat and waltzed into the house. With a steadying breath, she walked through the doorway to the dining room, where Russel and Judy sat. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey Quinnie, how was school?" Judy asked round her food.

"Hey mum, it was gay-GOOD it was.. uh ahem it was good."

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Judy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiled. "Thats good honey"

Russel cleared his throat and spoke, well it was more of a rumble. "So you and Santana are co captains now yes?"

"I will be next year daddy, but I'm top of the pyramid right now" Quinn hoped Russel couldn't see how anxious she was, if he did he didn't show it. Quinn nervously stabbed at her food with her fork.

"So i spoke at assembly today" She practically squeaked at the table.

"Hmm?" was all Judy said, a prompt to continue.

 _Okay Quinn, just say it, start with Santana and then say you. Go… Now. Ok now!_

"OK!" She practically yelled, _cool it Fabray, just get it over with._ "Santana was outed" She said with the strongest voice she could muster, she didn't look up from the fork she was gripping and shakily added "And I was too" in practically a whisper. Judy inhaled deeply and gave Russel a pointed look, with which he returned a steely glare then answered for the both of them "Get out".

* * *

Santana always felt extremely bad whenever the Fabrays were mentioned, but a few days after the dinner Quinn showed up at Santanas house with wild pink hair and a Ryan Seacrest tattoo, the Lopez' welcomed Quinn with open arms, and she has lived in Lima Heights ever since. The Girls' bedrooms are opposite each other, which means easy access for pranks or sleepovers, unfortunately it also means they get to wake each other up too, and that just so happened to be Santanas least favorite thing to be, woken up.

Quinn lept onto Santanas bed with a thud and was squealing like a maniac. Her, now blonde, hair was tickling Santana's nose causing her to stir, Santana squeezed her eyes shut, and was hopelessly willing the taller blonde off her bed and into her own.

"Santanaaa" Quinn whined unattractively. Quinn made it her own business to wake Santana up for school every morning, but this was the first time she had in a while due to the summer break from Junior to Senior year. Santana was none too happy about it.

Santana replied, through gritted teeth, "Fabray if you don't saunter that ass at least 50 feet away from this bed i will personally rip your hair out."

Quinn ignored that snappy comment and replied with her own "Well, Lopez I guess you don't want a lift to school this morning." Santana groaned remembering the state of her own car after a LOT of alcohol and a case of illegal driving after Noah Puckermans last party.

* * *

Quinn and Santana stepped up to the front door of Pucks home in west Lima, a heavy beat thumped from the foundations of the house and Santana briefly wondered how his neighbours put up with this every weekend. Interrupting her thoughts, a very drunk Puck lumbered to open the door, he sloppily leant against the doorframe and slurred a "Whaddup Lopez, Fabray"

"Hey Puck" Quinn smiled and Santana sort of grunt-nodded in a greeting. Puck stepped to the side to allow the girls access to the party and offered them a drink, which they both gladly accepted and moved to the temporary dance floor set up in Noahs living room. The girls were greeted by their fellow highschoolers and started shuffling elegantly to the music pumping from the speakers throughout the room. Halfway through the night Quinn got dragged from the dance floor by a group of giggling and sufficiently drunk cheerleaders and Santana took this as her cue to find a bathroom. The brunette wondered through the hallways on the second floor for about 10 minutes until she found a restroom. She locked the door and found a not-so-secret stash of liquor. _Score._ She grabbed the most expensive looking bottle and chugged it, completely forgetting about her need to pee. This party was not at all as fun as what she was expecting, and after about half an hour of spontaneously gulping from her bottle she had a needless to say, VERY clouded judgment, her decision to drive home in the dark at 2am was NOT a good idea, she woke up the next morning with a piercing headache and her car wrapped halfway around the tree down Pucks road.

* * *

"Ugh, fine ill get up. When you make me breakfast" Santana's (and now Quinn's) parents and abuela were out of town for a few days, her parents were there on law business, seeing as they are lawyers, but their abuela just didn't want to third wheel on the constantly bickering best friends. Santana shot the blonde a shit eating grin, sighing Quinn replied with an eye-roll but still went downstairs to make pancakes. Santana grinned and eventually got up, straightening her tank top and Cheerio shorts, she walked over to the mirror giving her dark skin and hair a once over before grabbing her toiletries and heading for the ensuite she and Quinn share. She set down her towel and products before stepping into the shower.

Downstairs Quinn was humming along to some song that was playing on the radio and flipping the pancakes onto a plate, she drizzled syrup over Santana's and sliced bacon for hers. Satisfied with her work, she took a small breath and prepared her most obnoxious mother voice. "Santana honey, breakfast!"

Patting her body dry Santana pulled the brush through her dark locks and begrudgingly, (but not really because of the promise of food) made her way down to the kitchen. When she entered the room, she was met by the very welcoming smell of pancake goodness, it seemed to show on her face too because Quinn raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Like what you see?" Quinn teased, and not about the pancakes.

"Ew Fabgay, gross" Santana wrinkled her nose up in faux disgust at the accusation.

"Oh come on Lezpez you know you would tap this" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Santana smirked "I wouldn't, but I know Berry would." At the mention of the little Diva, she went bright red. Santana chuckled triumphantly at the comment of man hands and speared some pancake with her fork. Quinn shuffled awkwardly in her seat at the dining table trying desperately to not let a Brittany comment slip because she could NOT deal with a rage fit from Santana this early in the morning, luckily she saved herself by chewing on her own breakfast. Once they had finished and slipped into their cheerleading uniforms, grinning at each other they made their way to Quinn's light green KIA, and excitedly pulled up to McKinley, ready to start their first day of Senior year.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how did you like it? Leave a review for where you want this story to go and make sure you read chapter 2 when its out which will be tomorrow or the next day latest. Farewell for now - Milky


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** Woo Chapter 2! Brittana have their first interaction, we meet new characters and Superpowers are introduced. If the italics are confusing, its either Quinns or Santanas thoughts. And in my world Lima is a big city like New York so Lima heights is the middle class part of town, any questions you have on the mapping of my Lima i'd be happy to answer! This is much longer so I hope you enjoy! - Milky

 **Review answered:** Hey guest that reviewed! Thank you for your feedback, for my next chapter I will try extra hard to keep out 'i' instead of 'I' and will definitely use the double enter feature you talked about. Im going to keep the 2 chapters as they are so you can see improvement, but thank you so much for reviewing! Keep them coming because you're making my writing better :) and make an account! we can be friends :D - Milky

—

As soon as the duo walked through the double doors of William McKinley high school, they acquired their game faces, Quinn's was an icy stare and Santana's was a permanent scowl. They strode through the halls of their high school with an air of superiority because they practically _were_ teen royalty, every freshman, junior and sophomore alike would stop and stare or cower into their lockers. Fear surrounded the girls as the other highschoolers gossiped about the memories of being slushied by them and freshman hearing the rumours for the first time and practically quaking in fear. Slushies were the weapons around here. And Santana and Quinn were the ones dishing them out, if a freshman bumped into either of them. Slushie. If someone made a snarky comment. Slushie. If Quinn or Santana were feeling irritated or upset. Slushie. It was the power house, and what Santana and Quinn love best is power. Slushie-ing had first started when the Girls were freshmen. Some snooty brunette girl called Santana a 'Fake JLo' and Santana flipped her shit and flung the cherry slushie she had been drinking square in that bitch's face. From that moment on, Slushies were used as a reminder for who was cool and who wasn't. Luckily for the two girls, they seemed to have found a loophole in the schooling system. According to the school board. Slushies _technically_ weren't a weapon. So they didn't get any punishment for using them as such. A lot of them were aimed at your regular nerds and dorks, just to put them in their place. Some were thrust at other cheerleaders threatening the positions of the two girls. But most of the bitch-slapping ice burgs were flung at Jacob Ben Israel. Even saying that scrawny jewfros name gave Santana a queasy stomach, that perverted squirt outed her to the _entire_ school. Little prick, but then again Santana's outing didn't go badly for her at all, in fact, it added to her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude quite well. As for Quinns, _well_ _we don't want to open_ that _can of worms just yet._

"So we've got Spanish, Math and Physics together?" Quinn asked, frowning at her timetable.

"Yup, same as last year. I hope to fucking God the seats change though, if I have to spend another year sat next to Barbra 'Man hands' Berry singing show tunes in Spanish I will strangle her with her headband." That garnered an icy scowl from Quinn before she muttered "I like Rachels headbands" Under her breath. If Santana hadn't gotten so riled up thinking about sitting next to the midget she would of 100% teased the crap out of the taller blonde for it.

Placing the unneeded text books into their lockers the two girls made their way to Spanish class. Turning the corner, a flock of freshmen parted like the red freaking sea right before them, side eyeing Quinn, Santana whispered "I've SO missed this" Quinn gave the Latina her most winning smile. "Oh you have _no_ idea."

—

After the most boring Spanish lesson known to the history of man Quinn decided to meet Santana for lunch in the cafeteria, normally the two girls wouldn't dare eat from that atrocious place but seeing as its the first day, they need to claim their table for another year. Just for it to be neglected exactly like before. The Latina sat down on the plastic bench and forked her salad for most of lunch, due to her appetite suddenly dissipating shortly after she sat down. A warm tingle slid up and down her arms and Santana let out an involuntary shiver, but even after the outbreak of muscle spasms the feeling wouldn't budge, she glanced down at her now shaking hands when Quinns voice pierced through the low buzzing in her ears.

"Santana!"

"Wha-What?"

"Jesus come back San, I said have you got a shift at Vovals tonight?"

Santana gulped but the tingling at already subsided, "Oh um, yeah Holly called this morning, you?" Santana rung her hands together, finding her finger tips burning hot.

"Me too, I have no idea what the theme is tonight" Quinn rolled her eyes, if Quinn Fabray is one thing. Its organised. The blonde hates when things aren't planned out or carefully controlled, much like a small Diva the knew she pondered. The thought only just coming to her. "Just show up, its what I always do" Santana shrugged, her 'Go with the flow' attitude slightly aggravating Quinn. "Um, S you nervous?" Quinn studied Santana's hands, which the brunette dropped to her lap. "Oh um-no, sore hands from writing all day" _writing all day? That the best you got Lopez? Why am I lying any way? Its hardly a big deal._ Quinn raised her eyebrow sceptically but shook it off, "Whatever, get those hands ready for all the drinks you're gonna make at Vovals tonight".

—

'Vovals' was a popular club in the heart of Lima City, Santana and Quinn both got jobs working there as bartenders when money was tight at the Lopez' shortly after Quinn moved in. The owner Holly Holiday, was the craziest, kindest and sexiest woman in Lima, well in the Girls' opinion, Holly loved them like they were her own daughters. Thinking of it, thats probably why they were given bartending jobs at the age of 18, Santana figured that since they looked over 21 anyway it wasn't really that surprising. But the BEST part of working at Vovals both girls decided was the people that came in, there were all sorts of men and women spilling their life stories to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately (Although a blessing sometimes) those willing people were the bartenders, Quinn and Santana would have to nod along and smile at the sloppy people pouring their life story, and drinks for that matter, on the bar top to awaiting ears. However, once in a blue moon a genuinely interesting person would gush about their personal problems and how 'My wife slept with this guy' or 'Im sleeping with this guys wife but really I like her brother' and to these particular stories Santana would find ALOT of interest. Mainly because she would slip insults in their speech which the drunk customer would be either too out of it or too engrossed in their story to notice. And tonight was definitely a night full of interesting characters. Or _character_ to be more specific.

Santana and Quinn pulled up outside the club in their uniforms, Quinn was clad all in black as per the dress code at 'Vovals' but since the employees were given leeway as to _what_ they wear just not the _colour_ she had opted for pitch black skin tight jeans, a long sleeved crop top and lace up stilettos. Short blonde hair stopping just past her shoulders. While Santana was sporting a short black midi dress which clung to her very accentuated curves, and her black Louboutins. (Those that Puck claimed he bought for her when they briefly dated junior year, but he probably stole them) Her long dark hair cascaded past her breasts but stopping just short of her belly button. The Girls' got out of Quinn's car and made they're way across the parking lot entering the club through the side door. Once inside they both made their way to the staff lounge and opened the small lockers assigned to them to keep their purses and cell phones safe from prying customers. Santana led the way through to the bar and the two friends were greeted by one Sugar Motta, Sugar was the manager at 'Vovals' and was extremely nice to Quinn and acted like she barley tolerated Santana, due to the fact that Santana hadn't stopped calling her 'Sugar Soda' since she caught some guy drinking a soda can out of her cleavage on 'Stripper night' But the relationship between the two girls was a loving one in a 'I fucking hate you but love you, bitch.' kinda way.

"Sup, Soda? Wheres Holiday?" Santana grinned toward the smaller brunette who was wearing a very unique but very distasteful leopard print dress.

"Hey Lezpez, Holly's out of town until next week, some family thing came up in Iowa." Before Santana could ask about their bosses disappearance a soulful voice filled her ears.

"Hey girls I really hate to interrupt uh -this- but could one of y'all PLEASE help set up the stage, this shit is driving me nuts!" Mercedes, the new live singer after Elaine quit came bounding over to the duo in all her 'Almost Beyoncé but not quite' glory. Santana side eyed Quinn because everyone here knew neither Sugar or the Latina would help.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana but shrugged and turned to the black singer, "Sure Mercedes. What did you need?" Mercedes started rambling off to Quinn about microphones and wires as they were walking towards the stage when Santana turned back to Sugar. "So what is it tonight then Soda? Stripper night? Foam?"

"Actually Satan its just plain club night tonight, Ladies only night. Unless you want to think of something creative?"

"And why would I, a hot as fuck lesbian, try and change Ladies night to something different?" Santana raised her eyebrows at the shorter girl, and wiggled them suggestively when the brunette jokingly scowled.

"Whatever Lezpez, just make sure you do your job and not oggle too long at the girls before they stop tipping you." With that Sugar waltzed off to the back of the club and started checking the lights around the walls.

Santana went and stood behind the bar, preparing her mixers and stocking up the fridge, when Quinn came back with a less than pleased look on her face.

"Jesus that Mercedes can talk, I spent 5 minutes just stood there while she rambled! I didn't even touch the microphone or speakers, Mike did that while Fake Beyonce was blabbering." Quinn huffed and sat on a bar stool. Thats when Mike started to walk over, his shirtless torso putting his 'Asian abs' (as Santana so famously called them) on full display. The Asian man stood behind Quinn and Santana turned and began to prepare the triple sec, vodka, lime and cranberry juice for Quinns usual, a Bloody Mary.

"Hey Lopez, make that two on the Mary's" Mike called over Quinns shoulder. Santana looked up to the black head of hair and answered.

"Sure thing boy-Chang" Santana began to mix the two drinks when Sugar came back over towards the stage, just passing the bar.

"Thats coming out of your paycheque, Santana." Sugar sing-songed, but then quickly added "and if you don't do the tricks you add too much Vodka"

At that Santana fumed, "I do not!" Quinn laughed as Santana placed the two drinks in front of her, Mike grabbed his and took a long sip. "Seems fine to me"

"Thats because it IS fine" Santana grumbled into the cloth she was using to wipe down the bar top.

"Actually mine _is_ a little strong" Quinn teased, but the playful tone was lost on Santana.

The Latina glared daggers at the taller blonde. "Hey woah! Kidding" Quinn exclaimed in mock fear. Santana just rolled her eyes "You better be, my Mary's are the best here"

Just as Santana saw the clock '22:30'. Sugars voice filled the club, and when Santana turned she saw the small brunette onstage, speaking into the microphone. "Okay shit kickers 'Vovals' is now open so shut your traps and make me some money!" Sugar stepped off the stage with help from Mike and went out the back to her office to 'Sort some paperwork' but that most likely means to watch a movie. Quinn went around the booths and doubled checked there were coasters and no straws left from the previous night. While Mercedes and Mike were already picking their first song and going over Mikes routines and Mercedes vocal warm ups. Santana was still stocking the fridges and turned on the stereos just when the first clubbers entered.

—

It was now 1:00am, Quinns shift had ended at midnight, but since Santana was the best mixologist at the club (Apart from Holly) Sugar asked her to stay until closing. Which was at 3:00am, although the Latina didn't mind because she actually _liked_ working here. Mercedes and Mike had took over from the stereos when people started to get a bit sloppy. Seeing as its Mercedes first night Sugar decided to let her perform when the customers were too drunk to remember, that way if she was terrible it wouldn't be too much of a failure. Although as it turned out 'Wannabe Bey' was actually pretty good. Even Santana found herself dancing to some of Mercedes songs. Which was when a small voice spoke up from the front of the bar. Santana stopped wiping down glasses and turned, where she was met with the most beautiful woman she had seen. _Of fucking_ course _Brittany the Most Perfect Woman Ever Pierce would see you dance like a dork._ Santana (somehow) found her voice and asked, with a little too much force. "What was that?"

Brittany giggled from her bar stool and repeated her earlier statement.

"I _said_ you look cute when you dance like that" Brittany smirked up at the very VERY taken aback Latina. _What the fuck? Did Brittany just_ flirt _with me? Okay she's looking at you weird. Say something._ "You do too" _Okay anything BUT a comment letting her know you stare at her like a freak when she's dancing. FUCK you have no game when it comes to this girl._ "I uh- I mean you're um a good dancer" _Wow! What a save. Loser._ Brittany just giggled her thanks in return. Santana turned to the fridge to hide her VERY evident blush, despite her dark skin. "So the usual?" Santana called over her shoulder, trying desperately to bring some professionalism to the conversation. Brittany studied the back of the Latina, at the sound of the brunettes voice she dragged her eyes from toned legs up to the head of long dark hair where the words were coming from. "Yes, thank you Santana" Brittany smirked from the bar stool. At the sound of her own name leaving the gorgeous blondes tongue the brunette let out another involuntary shiver _J_ esus _I need to stop doing that._ And grabbed the Tequila, Vodka, Triple sec, Lime and ice tea to make the blondes favourite. A Long Island. Santana started mixing the drink and furiously avoided eye contact when the Blonde spoke up again. "If you do the tricks, it tastes better" Brittany winked and started gently drumming her fingers on the edge of the counter she was sat at. Santana just smiled because she did NOT trust her voice and began juggling the mixers and spirits, flipping them every which way and glancing every so often at the wonderment in Brittany's piercing blue eyes. When she realised that Sugar might actually be right about the too much Vodka thing, but she shrugged it off and spoke "So why are you so late today Pierce?" Santana had _finally_ gained some confidence and decided she may as well start up a conversation, the club was not as busy as it was an hour prior. Although at that the blonde dipped her head and a sad expression flooded her face. Santana, suddenly taken aback by the insistent urge to comfort Brittany dipped her own head to meet the blondes eyes, and when she did she asked "Britt, are you okay?" The Latina wasn't sure where the nickname came from, but by the look on the blondes face it worked and Brittany looked up, and rested her head in her hand. "No, I mean I will be, but not right now" Santana's eyes were searching, and Brittany gave in to the dark chocolate pools. Then in the saddest voice Santana had ever heard Brittany use she said "Eric cheated on me"

Santana saw red, of course that no good pig would hurt Brittany, Santana knew all about Eric the Biggest Scum On Earth Woods. Brittany's boyfriend of 2 years and the biggest douchebag Santana ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

"Santana whats wrong?" At the blondes voice Santana's features softened, but only slightly, and as she looked down she realised her whole body was shaking violently, the tingle she felt earlier erupting through her whole being. She clamped her hands together and found the burning in her fingertips to be worse than before, she willed the shaking to dampen, but at the look of the concerned blonde before her. Her body did that on its own. "That douchebag" Santana breathed, the tingling dissipating as her breath left her.

Brittany seemed to calm too, her concerned expression turning, once again, sorrowful. "Yeah, tell me about it." Brittany sighed but locked eyes with Santana before continuing "I broke up with him an hour ago, I had to move out, obviously, so now I'm here, my stuff is being driven to my parents house as we speak" Brittany didn't know why she was telling her bartender this whole story, but it was something about the Latina schoolgirl which she found oddly comforting. Santana just nodded at that, and handed Brittany her Long island, Which the blonde finished in a long smooth gulp. The look of pleasure broke the upset expression which had taken over the blondes features since she uttered the word 'Eric'. Santana raised her eyebrows but said nothing apart from "Another?" And the blonde just nodded frantically.

It was now about 1:30am and the last clubbers were jumping sporadically on the dance floor because the sloppy mess Santana was witnessing was not in any world 'Dancing'. Brittany turned and saw what Santana's disgusted look was pointed at and gave a heavenly laugh. Just after the two locked eyes for the billionth time that night, Mike came over, and took a seat one stool away from Brittany. "Hey Lopez, knock up a Mary" He yelled over the still pumping stereo from the stage. "How about, Chang, you make it yourself?" Mike grumbled and reluctantly peeled himself from the bar counter top and headed behind the bar and into the fridge. Santana returned her gaze to Brittany who was looking at her expectantly and, even though Santana should NOT be able to read her this well, knew exactly that Brittany wanted her to make Mikes drink so she could watch her do more tricks. Santana smirked at the blonde before turning once more towards the tall guy hunched into the fridge. "Christ boy-Chang, sit down, you look sloppier than Sugar after a few shots." He stuck his tongue out to the brunette but didn't argue and sat right next to Brittany. Santana grabbed the ingredients and started flipping the bottles between her skilled hands, adding a few more extravagant stunts than usual just for blonde. Who grinned before engaging in light conversation with Mike. Once Santana was finished with the 3 drinks she placed one in front of each of them, and took her own sip from the last. Brittany looked down at hers with a confused expression but Santana just said "Its on the house" The blonde looked up at her with a soft smile before sipping her drink and winking her thanks. Santana's face heated but luckily, _very luckily,_ she didn't blush. Mike greedily gulped his before getting up again. He turned to Santana and shot her a smirk.

"Well thats my shift done, see you tomorrow Lezpez!" And just before he reached the door he turned and gave Brittany a friendly smile "Bye Brittany!" With that the door shut with a click. Santana was silently thankful that Mike hadn't flirted with Brittany, although she knew none of her colleagues would because Quinn sat them all down one night and told them not to. Santana _may_ have a SLIGHT crush on Brittany, _may have_.

"When does your shift end?" Brittany asked around the glass of Bloody Mary interrupting Santana's thoughts. The Latina glanced at the clock on the wall before she answered, "About 3:00am, Or when everyones gone" Brittany looked around the club and, when finding the sloppy 'Dancers" were gone it dawned on her that she was the last one here. She jumped up and immediately started apologising profusely. Santana, who was beyond confused, just said "Woah, Britt! calm down, what is it?" Brittany looked at the Latina like she'd gone mad. "I'm the only one here! Im so sorry for keeping you Santana!" She practically shrieked. Santana just looked extremely stunned before she burst out into a fit of giggles. Brittany, for her part, didn't look very amused. And sunk back into her bar stool. Before muttering "you don't have to laugh at me" At that Santana's amusement was washed over by guilt. "Shit, Sorry I just mean that its not your fault, it is my job after all" Brittany seemed to mull that over before nodding and giving Santana a dopey smile. Relief flooded the brunette as she carried on wiping glasses. "Well I better get going anyway, my parents will be wondering where I am" Brittany announced, standing once more. Santana, trying desperately to hide her disappointment answered "Sure thing Britt, be seeing you" and smiled weakly. Brittany stop walking towards the exit and turned, giving Santana the brightest smile she's ever seen before answering "yeah, be seeing you" she then walked to the door, opening it and blowing Santana a kiss before exiting. Leaving Santana with jelly for legs and the widest grin she's ever worn.

—

 **A/N:** So what did you think? Did you love? Hate? Let me know. Also this story is AU, I might follow _some_ canon storylines but I might not, and another thing I'm British so I spell colour with a 'U' but seeing that most of the views on this story are over in the US I used key words like 'Parking lot' and 'Cellphone' because I think that it goes well considering this story is set in the US. Anyway sorry for the long AN! Until Chapter 3 :) - Milky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N:** So here is Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay but I'm blaming it on coursework :) To the guest that reviewed under the name 'Another Guest' I want to thank you!

Bonus points for those who find the 'Mean Girls' reference. In this chapter we get a dash of Faberry, A splash of Brittana and we meet Sue! This story is a bit canon and a bit AU.

Also let me know how I can get a beta and whether I should include a Disclaimer. Thanks for reading - Milky

A deafening buzz filled Santana's mind, she thrashed and writhed, tangled in the sheets of her bed. A slick covering of sweat coated her forehead as a powerful surge of energy coursed through her still asleep body. The Latina moaned, and as she jolted up from her slumber her elbow cracked against the wall, causing her to fall and crash to the floor. _Except.._

She did not crash to the floor.

Her breath hitched as she prepared herself for the inevitable impact of ground to face, but as she gradually opened her tightly closed eyelids. She discovered that instead of hitting the carpet, she was hovering just inches from a broken nose. Santana let out the longly held breath and gingerly placed her hand to the ground, now in a press up position she attempted to lower her body to the floor. Failing that, and becoming very distressed, she grumbled in annoyance. Looking around for something to latch on to, before spotting the leg of her bed post, as she reached out toward the oak pole her whole body shot forward, she crashed into the door opposite her bed with a sickly thud and a loud "Oomph".

Slowly recovering from the collision Santana looked up to her closet which was rapidly descending on her head, as a reflex she raised her clenched fist and to the Latinas shock found that her hand had not only stopped the closet, but stopped it in _mid air_.

"Holy shit." Santana whispered, but as she did the closet was lost from her mental grip and carried its descent. The brunette yelped and scrambled just out of reach of the wooden frame. Letting out a shaky breath she glanced around over her, once immaculate, (thanks to Quinn) room. That was when the blonde in question burst through the door, well she _would have_ had the closet not been blocking the doorway. Instead she hit the door with a thud and yelped, much like Santana had, before shouting to her friend.

"Jesus Santana! What is that?"

"The fucking closet that almost murdered me thats what!"

"Well move it! Are you okay in there?"

Santana grumbled her response and stood, straightening her pyjamas and walked over to the wardrobe, with no exertion she picked up the closet and replaced it to its original place in her bedroom. After hearing the sound of the closet being moved Quinn finally entered, holding her head which, Santana presumed, was the cause of her yelp.

"Fuck me Lopez I thought you were dying! What the _fuck_ were you doing in here?"

Santana chuckled dryly before answering,

"Just had a stumble"

" _Just a stumble?_ Are you kidding me, you've wrecked this room, and you know I wont be able to sleep until its tidy again."

"Yeah whatever Fabray I'm on it"

Santana dismissed Quinn in an attempt to get a hold of this _thing_ thats going one with her. The buzzing was back and her fingertips were tingling more than ever, she looked down and wiped her hands on her pyjama shorts, in a feeble attempt to dampen the feeling coursing through them. Santana looked around at her room, the bed was askew but that could just be pushed back, her closet had hit the ground pretty hard, luckily it hadn't been too damaged, just a few scratches on the wood.

Quinn, who's hand was still clutched at her rapidly beating chest, left the doorway and made her way to the stairs.

"I'm making coffee, come down when you're ready okay?" She called from the hallway.

"Yeah sure, thats fine"

Santana rolled her eyes at her insistent best friend, she just needed Quinn out of the house so she could figure out what the fuck was going on. Then a thought struck her, _she_ could leave. Discarding the handful of laundry that had fallen in her struggle with the bed post, she crossed the room to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. Chucking them on she slipped out of the room and down the hall, silently sneaking down the stairs and past the kitchen before she realised its only Tuesday. Therefore she has to go to school. And since its only the second day she _really_ has to go to school. _Shit._ Begrudgingly, Santana went to walk into the kitchen, but decided to go and change into her Cheerio uniform, as she and Quinn had practice today. While she was walking to the stairs that led back up to her room the Latina was overcome with another piercing headache, she reeled trying to gain her balance but bounced off of the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her head was pounding and she tried to cover her eyes, but her whole hands were burning and as she brought them up to her face the searing heat she had felt in her palm moved behind her eyelids. The energy concentrated there, that was when Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Santana your mugs on the counter, I'm showering"

At the sound of Quinn's voice Santana's eyes sprang open and she let out a small whimper of pain, the power in her body disappeared as soon as the sound left her mouth. She let out a shaky breath and finally focused her eyes, only to see that the whimper was not the only thing that had come out of her. There were two small marks in the wall opposite, each letting out a steady stream of smoke.

"Holy fuck" Santana breathed, _I just burnt two holes in the fucking wall._

Santana reached her hand out to touch the scorch marks, but as she did Quinn came around the corner.

"Uh hello? Santana? I'm showering did you not hear? Your coffee's on the table."

The Latina managed to shift her back against the wall, feeling an, only just bearable, heat on her shoulders.

"Yeah I heard, thanks." Santana hoped she didn't look as shaken as she felt, but if Quinn noticed she didn't say anything. The blonde disappeared up the stairs, much to the brunettes relief. Santana sat still against the wall, her breathing ragged but calming slowly. Once her body was complying, she got up to find her coffee, if she's going to go to school today then she's _definitely_ going to need caffeine. This is going to be a _long_ day.

Once the two girls were up and ready Quinn led them to her car, much to Santana's confusion because it was only 7:00am, and school starts at 8:30am.

"Um Quinn why are we going now?" The Latina looked up from the dashboard she had been having a staring contest with to give her best friend a confused glare.

"Coach Sue wanted us in early, to talk about being co-captains I guess. But who really knows with her?"

"Couldn't she just talk to us in a free? I need my sleep Q."

"Well why don't you ask _her_ that? I'm just the driver since you fucked up your car."

"Yeah yeah, you didn't have to bring _that_ up."

Santana grumbled into her entwined fingers, something she did when she was nervous. Meeting Coach Sue this early surely couldn't be good, unless it really is about being co-captains of the Cheerios with Quinn. The blonde laughed as she pulled up outside of William McKinley high school.

"Come on, lets go, I wanna catch Rachel before she goes to the choir room."

"Oh my God Q, you should not know Rachel's timetable!" The brunette snorted.

Quinn's fair cheeks blushed furiously.

"Shut up Lopez, you're worse with Brittany"

At the mention of the B word Santana shut the hell up, she did _not_ want to talk about Brittany Life Ruiner Pierce with Quinn. So instead she just mumbled an incoherent.

"Whatever."

Quinn took Santana's hand as they rushed through the doors, no on was around, _obviously._ So they skipped to the choir room for Rachel (and because Quinn had a vice like grip on Santana's wrist.) They got to the door first so Quinn released her friend and they fell into light conversation. Santana's anxiety about the meeting waving for a moment. Thats when a pitchy voice broke their focus.

"Why hello Santana! Quinn! Its a surprise to see you here outside the Glee club meeting place, a pleasant one don't get me wrong, but still surp-"

Interrupting Rachel, Santana spoke up.

"Shut it Berry, Its way too early for me to listen to you puke words, your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

Quinn and Rachel glanced shyly at each other, before Quinn quietly mumbled.

"We're not, um, we're friends."

"Yep! Yes! Just friends."

At that Santana rolled her eyes hard enough for them to fall out of her head probably.

"Oh yeah and _I'm_ straight, seriously you two just get it together or, better yet, _get together._ "

Quinn glared at Santana.

"Hey S, maybe you want to wait over there" She gestured to the hallway "I'll meet you in a few."

"Sure, whatever Fabgay, but hurry its almost 7:30."

Santana wandered further down the hall, pulling out her cell. Quinn turned to the smaller girl beside her and smiled.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey" Rachel whispered.

"So I was, um, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Well as its a Tuesday I'm going to go home, go over my sheet music, do some vocal warm ups, run through the entire coll-"

Quinn cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, _oh"_

Quinn gave her a small smile as realisation dawned on the brunette.

"Absolutely nothing, I have no plans whatsoever."

The blonde grinned before answering.

"Well that's good, because I was thinking I could take you out"

"Really? On like, like a date?" Rachel swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, on a date, maybe to Breadstix? I heard that you like it."

"Yes, yeah I do, how did you know?"

"You're friends with Brittany right?"

"Brittany Pierce? Yes good friends actually, you know her?"

"Well I serve her a lot at 'Vovals' and I may have mentioned that I wanted to take you out"

Quinn smiled again softly, taking Rachel's hand.

"She said you and her go to Breadstix all the time. I've never been so maybe you can help with the menu?"

"I-I would love to"

"Great, so I'll come by your house, at like 7?"

"7's good, see you then."

"Bye Rachel."

Rachel gave a shy smile before a small wave as Quinn walked further away to meet Santana.

"Fuck me Q take your time much?"

"Shut up Santana."

Quinn playfully shoved Santana as a cue to continue walking to Sues office. When they were outside Quinn spoke up again.

"By the way you need to take a taxi if you have a shift tonight, I have a date" Quinn smiled wistfully and Santana made a show of gagging and spluttering before answering the blonde.

"Ew you're going on a date with _Berry?_ If you bring her back tonight Q I swear i'll vomit on your bed."

"Santana you don-"

Coach Sues voice blared from a megaphone beside them.

"Less-hot version of me and Sandbags, shut your pie holes and get in here!"

The girls jumped violently at the sound, but trudged into their coaches office regardless. Quinn sat comfortably on one of the chairs opposite Sues desk, Santana took the one next to it, perching herself stiffly on the edge of her seat. And ringing her hands together.

"So, as of today you two will be co-captains, like I said start at the end of Junior year."

Santana nodded and side glanced Quinn who was doing the same.

"But theres something else, Q I want you to join the Glee club."

Quinn's eyes widened comically before she answered.

"Are you serious? The _Glee_ club? Thats like, social suicide!" The blonde screeched.

"Shut it Fabray, I know you're little crush is in the Glee club so it wont look so suspicious of you joining, but I need a Cheerio to infiltrate the club and bring Will Shuester down."

Santana smirked at the way Sue alway seemed to make things sound like they were in a fucking TV show, but she was glad she didn't have to join. Although she knew she wasn't just here to be told about the captainship. Quinn grumbled at the Girls' coach but nodded signifying she agreed to Sues terms.

"Good choice Q, and Santana?"

"Um yes coach?"

"Principal Figgins is on my case about my Cheerios under achieving in other classes, and we all know you're a closet nerd with maths so you need to be a math tutor to prove we have some talent in this group."

"A math tutor? Are you for real? Who is it?"

"Yes 'for real' and its a college student, she's failing maths and needs this one grade to pass. I usually wouldn't care but if she doesn't pass then it will make me look bad. So DONT SCREW THIS UP!" The last few words were screamed at the girls from the megaphone.

"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE"

The two girls jumped up from their seats and scrambled out of the door.

"Jesus christ that woman scares the shit out of me" Santana said, clutching her chest.

Quinn looked up and down the empty hall and answered with a frown on her face.

"Why the hell do I have to join Glee club, all you have to do is tutor some girl"

"I at least hope she's hot so its somewhat worth it"

"Hopefully if she's hot you won't make her leave crying, And I get to see Rachel more" Quinn smiled to herself while Santana mocked her with two fingers down her throat. The brunette looked at the mini clock on her phone which read 7:10.

"We still have 20 minutes before Spanish, what are we gonna do wait here?"

"No _you're_ gonna wait here, _i'm_ going to get a slushie"

Santana called after her,

"And get me a grape one please"

It was 5th period, Santana and Quinn already had their Cheerios practise in the morning so they had nothing to do apart from go to their actual class, which was English, the girls were exceptionally good at school. So worrying about grades wasn't that much of an issue for them. They sat in class while Mrs Springett was talking about clauses and whatever else she was babbling on about. Thats when Santana nudged Quinn pretty hard which caused the blonde to topple over her chair, the class erupted into a fit laughter. Quinn scrambled up from the floor and threw a paper ball at her friend, which was playfully returned, causing a paper ball war to break out among the other students. Their teacher was still talking, obliviously at the front when Sues announcement erupted from the speakers.

"CAN SANTANA LOPEZ COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

Santana moaned but got up from her desk, Quinn shot her an apologetic look before resuming talking to another student. The Latina left her classroom and made her way to the office at the end of the hall, she peered into the office to see a flash of blonde hair. But she walked passed the window before catching the face it belonged to. As she walked into the office her breath stopped short, sitting in Sues chair was no one other than Brittany Kill Me Now Pierce, Santana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and sat down next to Brittany, fiercely avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous blonde and focusing her gaze on the considerably less gorgeous blonde infant of her.

Sue spoke up, either oblivious or ignoring the weird tension between the two girls.

"Santana this is Brittany Pierce, your tutee for however long she needs, Brittany, this is Santana Lopez"

Brittany turned to Santana and smiled

"We actually know each other"

Santana just nodded silently, sitting in a room with Sue Sylvester AND Brittany Turns Girls to Mush Pierce caused the Latina to grow very _very_ shy.

"Oh well thats just _dandy_ , you will meet every day in C9, which is the empty room near the back of the school, here, let Santana show you"

Sue looked expectantly to Santana who gulped again and cautiously stood, but still held her hand out for Brittany to grip onto, The blonde smiled at Santana and then back at Sue, taking the shorter girls hand.

"Thanks again Coach Sylvester"

"Anytime Brittany" Coach Sue answered with, to Santana's surprise, a genuine smile.

Santana led the taller girl out into the hall and towards C9, while starting light conversation.

"So you need a math tutor?"

"Yeah, my exams are in a year but my grades are all pretty bad, learning is kinda hard for me. Eric used to be my tutor but… you know."

Santana did feel sorry for Brittany, but hearing that she hadn't gotten back together with Eric Fuck Off Back To the Dump Woods seemed to ease her nervousness.

"Yeah, I really am sorry about that Britt, but i'll try to help with your maths, I mean, i'm fairly good. Not just a pretty face you know."

Santana said wiggling her eyebrows, that caused the blonde to giggle and Santana to grin bashfully. Brittany's face softened and she spoke seriously.

"I know that San, but you really are pretty"

Santana had to stop walking and check that her brain hadn't stepped out from its home and was rolling across the floor because fuck, Brittany called her 'San' and 'pretty' in the same fucking sentence and it was fucking awesome. The Latina's cheeks blushed impossibly red despite her skin tone but luckily Brittany didn't seem to notice. The brunette spluttered a bit before answering with all the confidence she could muster (which was a surprising amount.) She walked ahead of the blonde, almost going fully into C9 before she turned and gave the taller blonde a sultry wink.

"You too, Britt"-

 **A/N:** I know I know, a bit of a cliff-hangar but I am still setting stuff up. But there it was! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it :) next time we'll see Brittana tutor sessions and the Faberry date. I also have something big planned but let me know your suggestions!

To the 1st guest that reviewed I hope the fluidity of my speech has improved from Chapter 1, and I would love your feedback.

Also PM me! I want to make friends :D Until next time - Milky

ANOTHER AN: I have no idea why italics and bold were not in this chapter in the original upload :/ But thats all fixed now, Chapter 4 should be with you on Sat? Don't hold me to that :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N:** Yay! Chapter 4 is finally here! I know its been so long, whoops, but never the less I have SO much time over the next few weeks so chapter 5 should literally be right around the corner. Thanks for the reviews and follows I have received. I didn't even think this story would get noticed so thank you :D

Another thing, the Faberry date is next chapter, I needed this chapter to be split into two and thats in the second half so sorry about that. Now enjoy the show! - Milky

Brittany stood in the doorway of C9 and smirked, she finally got Santana to realise that she _was_ in fact trying to flirt with her. She also got Santana to flirt with her _back._ The blonde promised to reward herself later, because more pressing matters were at hand. Brittany followed the Latina into the room, it held a single table, 2 chairs and a whiteboard on the far wall. The brunette was already sat on the chair farthest away from Brittany. So the blonde smiled sweetly and took the last seat.

Santana looked up, returned the gesture and began to set out the textbooks which Brittany hadn't even noticed she'd had.

"Turns out I only have the books for algebra, is that okay to start with?" Santana lifted her eyebrow to the blonde.

"Oh, sure yeah thats fine, I think I need tutoring for everything so.."

Santana fought to keep her grin contained, the thought of spending this much time with Brittany excited her more than she would care to admit. But the look on Brittany's face as she said it snapped Santana back to the present.

"Don't worry Britt, you'll pass. I already know it"

Santana still wasn't sure where the nickname had come from, but Brittany seemed to accept it, so all is good she guesses.

"I hope so, anyway lets get started, I don't want to keep you from your classes"

Santana offered a small smile and opened their first textbook. Though it seemed the blonde had the same idea and their fingers brushed together delicately over the front of the book, the movement sent a vault of energy through Santana's hands, the humming she had somewhat grown accustomed to over the last day, soon grew very overwhelming. The Latina squeezed her eyes shut as the deja vu of that morning came flooding back. She couldn't scorch Brittany like she had the wall, she would be damned if she ever harmed the girl in front of her. The sensation accumulated in her fingertips, she balled her hands into fists in a desperate attempt to ward off the buzzing in her flesh. She could now hear a voice, bubbly and distant, like she was underwater. A soothing cold reached her arm and the electricity was whipped from her body, she collapsed to the table with her sudden withdrawal of power. Huffing, she slowly opened her eyes, two searching blue ones were staring right back at her. Swimming with confusion and concern. Thats when the small brunette noticed Brittany's hand clutching her arm.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked, while rubbing soothing circles into Santana's arm.

The smaller girl opened and closed her mouth, too enthralled in the patterns being softly drawn into her flesh to speak.

"I-I Uh yeah, sorry" Santana cleared her throat "Im fine now thanks"

"Are you sure? You're so pale" The blonde reached up to caress the brunette's cheek, but to her surprise, Santana recoiled and nearly fell off of her chair at such a sudden act. Brittany tried desperately to hide the hurt at the rejection, and let her hand fall to her lap. Santana let out a shuddering breath before getting up.

"Sorry but I-Uh, I have to go. Im really sorry Brittany"

Santana all but scrambled out of the door, down the hallway and out of Brittany's sight.

—

The blonde sat still in the room, unsure of what just happened and what she should do next. Her eyes still trained on the doorway she had last seen Santana at. She decided then, that she would gather the Latina's things and return them to her, or Sue, if it came to that.

Brittany shoved the textbooks into her backpack, grabbed Santana's and headed to the door. _Fuck, where is her locker?_

Brittany scolded herself for not asking Santana or even Sue sooner. Without even the slightest clue of where she was going, the blonde headed down the hallway to where she had come, she decided she'd just ask Sue where Santana's locker was because 1) Santana might be there and 2) She could just place her stuff on the ground if she wasn't. Brittany reached Sue's office and groaned. G _reat, she's not here._

The blonde once again found herself not knowing what to do. She could leave the stuff here, but it might get stolen. She could leave it in her car until she saw Santana again, but she would most definitely need these for the rest of her classes today.

"Ugh" she sighed. Thats when a very familiar voice rang out from the other end of the hall.

"Oh! Brittany! What an absolutely splendid and unexpected meeting I have been graced with! Its so good to see you." The shrill and, too loud for a school hall, voice of Rachel Berry shot to the taller girl.

"Rachel! Hi"

Brittany offered a small wave but already knew the boisterous hug she was about to receive. As expected the small brunette galloped over to the tall dancer and flung her tiny arms around the girls waist. Brittany chuckled, because Rachel hugs were always so uplifting to her mood.

"How have you been?" Came the muffled voice of Rachel's head squeezed into the taller girls shoulder.

"Good, but I have a question?"

Rachel lifted her head and released the blonde from their embrace.

"Okay, what?"

"Do you know Santana Lopez?" Brittany looked sheepish saying the girls name, the memory of her rejection still fresh in her mind.

"Yes I do, whys that?"

"I have some of her stuff, would you mind giving it to her?" Brittany avoided eye contact, hoping the inevitable question wouldn't arise.

"Sure, but why do you have her stuff?"

 _Yup, thats the one._

 _"_ Look, Rach, don't judge me okay? But I-I'mfailingmathsatcollege"

Brittany blurted the last line and suddenly found the laces of her shoes very interesting.

She waited for a reply, which, when it didn't come, forced her to look up and face the bacon. _Is that a saying? Whatever._

Although to her surprise Rachel sported a kind smile, rather than the expected condescending one.

"Brittany, I know, I did talk to Eric you know."

Rachel visibly flinched at the slip up of her best friends ex, but Brittany was too concerned with Santana to notice.

"You know? Anyway Santana is really good at maths it turns out and Coach Sue organised this tutor thing because then Coach will get a better rep and Santana will stay Head Cheerleader and I'll pass college but Santana freaked out and left and now I'm left with her stuff but I can't leave it because it will get stolen or eaten or worse and now you're my only hope of getting this stuff to her and if I-"

"Woah, Brittany slow down!" Rachel interrupted the blonde's slight meltdown. Brittany visibly reigned her word vomit in, waiting for Rachel to continue.

"Its fine! I'll get it to her and all that other stuff you said will be fine too, look I don't know where Santana's locker is but I _do_ know what class her best friend is in right now. We'll take it to her and then she'll give it to Santana. Okay?"

Brittany let out a relaxing breath, "yeah, okay that sounds good. Is her friend Quinn?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to look sheepish.

"Yeah, yeah it is" It was also Rachel's turn to dread the question that followed.

"Are you friends with her? How do you know what class she has?"

Rachel looked towards the ground, and back up at Brittany's face, avoiding her eyes.

"I know her because, _ugh fine ill just say it_ , we're going on a date today."

Brittany's eyes widened

"What? I didn't know you lik- Well I mean obviously I'm fine with it but I didn't know that you liked- _like_ girls?"

"Yeah well, its sort of new, not the liking girls bit but Quinn? Yeah its… pretty new." Rachel blushed and grabbed the blondes hand before she could add another remark.

The two girls took a brisk walk down the hallway and turned the corner. Rachel was sporting a determined look as Brittany's was slightly concerned, what the hell was wrong with Santana?

—

*Meanwhile*

Santana burst through the door of C9, _fuck fuck fuck._ Her heart was beating out of her chest and her jelly legs were barely supporting her weight. She scrambled through the halls of McKinley, passed her locker, passed Sues office and out the doubles doors at the front of the school. With her hands on her knees and eyes darting around the parking lot she took mouthfuls of air. The brunette refused to think about what just happened, she had her chance with Brittany and fucking ruined it. All the gorgeous blonde would think of her now was the lame math geek who freaks out whenever she opens a book. Now that the energy had once again dissipated Santana had time to figure out what to do next. She could go inside and find Brittany, but who knows what would happen? Probably something more embarrassing if that was even possible. She could just go back to Spanish, but that would raise a few too many questions with Quinn. Then, with a very audible sigh, she realised what she had to do.

 _Great, I'm a fully fledged cliché._

Santana took off with a more controlled walk to Quinns car, opened the door and plopped into the drivers seat, Quinn may be a control freak but rushing to see Rachel before class made her a bit forgetful and therefore allowing Santana to enter without keys. Santana allowed herself a small chuckle at that fact but was then faced with a big problem. Where the hell she could go?

—

The small KIA pulled up 20 minutes later outside the shadiest building Santana had seen, the walls were rusted, the roof collapsed and the floors covered in rubble. But Santana needed somewhere that she wouldn't be disturbed, or embarrassed if she didn't even have superpowers.

 _Superpowers? Really? Im so fucking lame._

The small brunette got out of the car and cautiously entered the building, finding that it was empty as expected, she ventured around until she found the biggest and barest room right in the middle of the building. A small pile of rubble sat in the corner of the room, but all in all it was mostly intact.

Santana tried to rekindle the buzzing feeling in her limbs, her brow furrowed in concentration and her eyes squeezed shut. Nothing happened. She let out an agitated growl before she was struck by an idea. She quickly thought back to that morning, she had woken up floating above the ground after she had fallen. So, it was a reflex?

The Latina took a deep breath, and tipped forward.

She felt her body rushing to the ground, her eyes sprang open just as she was about the hit the floor. _Shit shit shit, good idea. Idiot._ Right when her nose was about to split, just like this morning, she found that she was millimetres above ground. Seconds away from injury, yet floating unharmed above the concrete. Santana let out a laugh, she could feel the buzzing recuperating in her body and decided to concentrate the energy to her hands in an attempt to get up again. As soon as she could feel the warm humming of electricity in her fingertips once more, she gingerly reached to the ground with her splayed fingers. Although, unlike this morning, instead of staying still, the moment her skin touched the cold stone. Her body rocketed upwards, a surprised squeal left Santana's lips as her ascent was stopped short, she was now millimetres away from the _ceiling_ the floor a distant memory. Hanging in mid air Santana lifted her head to see more, still in a horizontal position, but as her neck tilted back so did her body. Her hands were now by her sides and her feet pointing the the ground. Santana willed her body to descend and it did just that, a little jolty at first but the small Latina was born for this. She knew it. The warm humming of energy was still swimming in her body. It seemed all Santana needed to do was concentrate the energy to a part of her and sort of mentally demand what she wanted to happen, and it would happen. With this in mind the brunette allowed the buzz to accumulate behind her eyes, letting the searing heat build until she couldn't take it, her eyes, which had closed unconsciously sprang open, and two bright yellow beams jolted out much like that morning. Two holes, much bigger than the ones in her house, were scorched into the dirty concrete walls of the derelict factory building. Santana laughed again, tipped forward and began to float, still grinning she willed herself to fly, and after about 20 minutes there were 50 more scorches in the walls and no need to walk again.

After what Santana had come to name a successful 'Training Session' she was practically a pro at flying and scorching walls. But she just knew she could do other stuff, just from her experience this morning she knew she could control objects, at least to some extent. She stopped the closet didn't she?

The Latina figured she just needed the energy she felt in her self to be concentrated to other parts of her body. On that note Santana let the energy flow all around her limbs, letting it sink into every crevice of her being, the sensations rippled through her arms and up her back. A flash of white light erupted from behind her now closed eyelids, and when she opened them. She was back at school.

—

Rachel and Brittany finally stopped walking once they had reached what looked like a Spanish classroom, well thats what Brittany guessed anyway. Seeing all the Spanish words cluttering the walls. She peered through the tiny window on the door, and sure enough there sat the blonde in question. Quinn was sat fiddling with her a strand of hair and looking to the front with a bored expression plastered to her face.

"Okay, whats the plan?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well _I_ can't go in there, I'm supposed to be in this class. And _you_ can't just go in there and drop a load of bags at Quinn's feet. So, whats the plan?"

 _Shit_ Brittany hadn't thought of that, the blonde racked her brain for a miraculous solution and, like usual, thought of the best.

"Wait! I know! You two are going on a date right? You must have her number. Text her!"

Rachel face palmed, like, actually hit herself in the face in the middle of the school hallway.

"Brittany! _You,_ are a genius" The shorter girl exclaimed with her poke to her friends ribs. The blonde giggled and hurried the smaller girl with a hand gesture.

"Thanks but make it quick okay? I want to find Santana" Brittany said while excitedly bobbing on her feet.

Rachel's busy thumbs halted as she looked up from the screen.

"Whats up with that anyway? Why did she leave?"

Brittany's shoulders sagged as her body stilled and sighed.

"Ugh I don't know, we were hitting it off and just as we were about to study she had like, a panic attack and flew out of the door. I don't know but she was so pale when she left, I just want to make sure she's okay"

"Yeah, as much as she's a bitch, I wouldn't want her to be sick"

At that Brittany offered a small smile.

"Me either"

The two girls looked at each other in silence for moment, but the quiet was soon disrupted by the loud chiming of the brunettes cell.

"Oh! Its Quinn, look"

Rachel held the screen towards Brittany, who peered down at the words.

 **Quinn :p-**

 **Hey Rach, take Brittany 2 the east side corridor. I'll meet u there. Do either of u kno where S is? xx**

Brittany sighed, knowing that the missing girl was in her care, well sort of, Brittany was the one being tutored but the blonde was also older. So, in her care by default, she guessed. Rachel hushed the taller girl out of her self pity and replied to Quinn.

 **Message to: Quinn :p-**

 **On our way, and no :( the last I saw her was this morning. Hurry to east side, glee club is soon xx**

Once the message was sent the two girls back pedalled towards the rendezvous point. Rachel was now carrying Santana's bags and Brittany had all the textbooks. And as the two girls turned the corner to see none other that Sue Sylvester, Brittany wondered how her luck could even get _any_ worse.

—

Santana looked down to her shaking hands, _what the fuck? How the hell am I back at school?_ Interrupting her thoughts was the shrill sound of Sues megaphone, it was close, too close for Santana's liking. Coach Sue would kill her, like, physically _murder_ her if she was caught skipping class. But the names being shouted down the hall were not her own.

"RACHEL BERRY! BRIT-"

The crackle indicating the machines shut down was audible.

"Brittany?"

The Latina took that as her cue to bounce. All the energy she had felt in her body was still present, but it ebbed low and resided deep within her. Accessible, but not too potent. A thin sheen of slick sweat had collected on her forehead and as she brushed the dew off with her fingertips she noticed what hall she was in, and, more importantly. What time it was. It was 5 minutes to the end of the day. 5 minutes to get the car, to get back to Brittany and to meet Quinn outside of Spanish class. _Well, good thing I have super powers._

Santana pulled the force burning low in her stomach to the surface. And, just like she had moments before, allowed the flow to travel through her. She pictured the pristine interior of the KIA, the dull grey of the tinted windows, and the jagged 'S' she had scratched into the dashboard. The intense light filled her senses for the second time that day, and as her eyes burst open she finds herself sat in the car she had pictured, in the passenger seat, right behind her very own graffiti. A breathy laugh forced its way out from her lips, and she began to drive.

 **A/N:** Another cliffhanger? Yes. I do LOVE cliffhangers so stay tuned, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong because I want to better myself and tell me what I'm doing right because you are kind people :) Until next time - Milky


End file.
